


Francesca X Joseph: Why is god dead, was he ever alive?

by mynamajeff



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamajeff/pseuds/mynamajeff





	1. Chapter 1

YES DUMP MORE ACID ON MY BODY HUNGHHHH. These words came out of her mouth as she squirted from the glorious pain. Joseph stood over her with his 1-inch cock fully erect. He had run out of extra extra small condoms an hour before but he didn’t care, he was planning on going all night. He started to massage his swollen balls as he looked for his bad dragon brand cock sheath as without he could never satisfy a woman or man. He pushed into Francesca’s still trembling pussy as he creamed every 5 seconds or so. As he began to piston in and out he began to choke her and stab large needles into her body. As he came for the 14th time since he entered her he had to pull out as his cum was starting to drip into his own pussy. After he rammed her one more time he started to jab at her with a small kitchen knife causing her immense pleasure. After she eventually came the second time there was a change of order. She got up and put on a strap-on. She made Joseph lean over as she put the 15-inch monster into his virgin boi pussy. He began to cum uncontrollably as the large toy began to make him bleed. After an hour of this, she stopped as there was too much blood to continue. She picked him up by the dick and used her other hand to carry him by his jaw. She began to warm and iron as she slid a tray of ice cubes into his rosebudding asshole. She clasped the red hot cock holder over his dick and balls as she finished putting in the ice cubes and made sure they would stay in by shoving a Skylanders figure in his loose asshole. She then strung him up by putting a hook through his taint piercing. As he hung their his scalding hot cum bounced off of the red hot dick cage and fell onto his face. He quickly lapped it up as he had the best tasting spunk he had ever tasted. As he enjoyed his pleasure Francesca began to fill a pillowcase with Diary of a Wimpy kids books. She began to wail him with the sack of books. The physical pain of sharp edges and the emotional pain of Jeff Kinney's story of a young psychopath caused him so much pleasure. She eventually hit him so hard his piercing ripped out and a chunk of his taint came with it. As he lies in a pool of his own blood and cum Francesca began to piss on his face. Then Joseph's girlfriend walked in on this. She screamed “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?” before being slammed over the head by a copy of Rodrick Rulez. She soon woke up in a Kinbaku style bondage tie. She then saw the horror before her. A blood and shit covered Tree Rex Skylander lie on the table as Joseph finished making mozzarella sticks. He looked up and noticed she was awake and he presses a button on a small remote. The small vibrator against her clit whirred to life. He looked down at Francesca's naked body and around a ball gay he asked “ ready”? She nodded as he poured the still hot oil onto her. As it bubbled off her skin he raised her by the large metal hook stabbed through her shoulder. She was in ecstasy from these actions. His girlfriend could only stare on in a pleasure filled horror. They very soon all came and Joseph’s girlfriend was glad to let this continue as this was one of the most horrific things she had ever seen. In her eyes the rivaled the holocaust so along as this never involved her she allowed it to happen. End of part 1.


	2. Chapter 2: I hope my parents never find these

Part 2  
It's been 30,000 years since we last left our   
young lovers. A cryogenic shell opened and Francesca's 39 clone crawled out. She turned to the left, punched some numbers into a panel, and caused another shell to open. Out of it stepped the horribly mutated old and decrepit zombie of Joseph. His rotting flesh and stench turned her on but now was not the time for that. Although she did stick one of his zombie fingers in her mouth and eat it like a slim jim you find on the floor of your mom's boyfriend brad's ford corolla. They opened the large heavy door of the bomb shelter to reveal the nuked landscape around it. Over the last 1,000 years, the 29,000 years of peace had ended with the 15 nuclear wars. The small nation known as the American empire attacked the much larger and incredibly powerful nation of Obama. This ended with all of America being turned into a wasteland full of mutated hell beast. Their journey to a safe place in Obama where they could fuck in peace didn't last long as 3 minutes into their voyage a rad storm overtook them and began to change them. They only noticed after they had gotten to a dry place. Joseph was no longer dead and he began to scream in agony as his 1 incher grew to an impressive 7.5. Below that he grew a vagina and his asshole began to creep up his back and finally stopped around his right shoulder blades. The last thing to happen was a small black appendage shot out over his ass crack and grew. He was turning into a cat futa with a second set of ears and a tail. Not as much happened to Francesca except she grew a 16-inch monster cock and f cup sized tits. They knew the storm would take a while and so they had a little fun. They began to sword fight with the winner getting to fuck the others pussy. Joseph obviously lost to the cock that a magnum wouldn't even fit over the head. She quickly thrust her juicy cock in to his virgin pussy breaking his hymen and making him cum. They stopped after a little while and tried docking. Joseph stretched open his foreskin as Francesca didn't have one. Their heads bumped until his foreskin ripped of and slid around her cock acting like a cock ring and keeping her from coming. She decided the only way for this to end was to hop on for the ride. But as she was climbing on they heard screaming and moaning from the other room. They ran in and saw a tiny dicked pale white corpse with a cock shoved thru his entire body asshole to mouth. The beast connected to is screeched "YOUR SEED RUNS THROUGH ME, MY CHILD. YOU NO LONGER SERVE A PURPOSE OTHER THAN AS A TOY FOR MY COCK". It noticed them and said "More prey". They knew they could never beat her so they begged to fuck her and leave. She accepted as she could hold the seamen of a partner for years and she needs more to start a kingdom. Joseph started on her asshole as he knew he would cum rapidly and a lot. He also didn't want to taint the hole of his master with his lesser cock. Francesca started slamming at her pussy causing the beast to moan. The queen decided to help with impregnating herself by moving her 40-foot cock to Joseph's asshole. She slammed it as hard and as fast as possible. He continued on getting slammed in the back with the corpse of her son. He finally was empty and started to massage Francesca's giant tits to help make her cum. She finally finished and emptied her giant swollen balls into the queen's awaiting cunt.


	3. Why do I want to fuck Bowser from Super Mario Odessy so much?

Part 3  
Our heroes continued on their journey fighting beast after beast with random scrap, guns, and aids needles they found on their way but one thing they never expected was to find another person. They found a normal person named Chris and he also wanted to get to Obama. He was not interested in either of them as he "wasn't gay". That was all about to change. Joseph held him down as Francesca got ready. He screamed as she slid her cock into his ass. She loved just how tight he was. She knew by the end of the night his anal cavity would be shaped exactly like her cock. She pistoned in and out of his tight hole. He screeched as his asshole was being torn apart. She looked into his eyes and said "you feel so good around my cock". She sped up until his screaming stopped and turned into blissful moaning. His mind had broken and he was in love with her rod. He begged for her to cum deep inside of his ass and she did just that. She flooded him with her sticky white cum. He was now her slave and would only do her bidding. Joseph was a bit jealous as Chris had a nice little ass on him but he knew not to overstep. Francesca noticed this and made sure the next time they found someone he could fuck them. They continued on the journey knowing that without a car or food they wouldn't last long. They didn't even know how to get where they were going just that they need to be in Obama. They slept in half destroyed houses and walked for 6 days until something happens. A cloud of dust was heading there way and at the front was a car. In it was a man dressed in a hockey helmet and catcher pads. He told them he could bring them to his master for a small payment. There isn't much pleasure in the waste and between whores and monsters there were none. So finding 3 folks in the wild needing a ride ment it was a good chance to get some. He walked over to joseph and said " Suck my cock". It was a small price to pay for safe passage so he did. The driver undid his pants and let his 4 inch dick fall into his mouth. Joseph used his cat-like tounge to make him cum instantly. Joseph sucked down all his cum and sat down in the car. They rest all piled in and started to ride. As they went over the waste in what seemed to be an old speed boat with tires on it they wondered if they would truly be safe where they were going. Then they all saw it. The Bass Pro Shops pyramid in Memphis Tennessee was their destination and possibly their salvation.


	4. OMG Brian from Mailmy Guy DIEd!!!!! I'm Gonna get a tatoo of him that says rip

They all soon realized this wasn’t the place they needed to be after their drive placed them all in handcuffs and placed metal collars around their necks. This wasn’t an “ Oh yes daddy” collar moment it was a “we’re fucked” collar moment. To their left, there were tanning racks with some kind of skin curing on it and to their right the pyramid which is now the palace of this clans leader. Once inside the palace pyramid they found its owner. A fat little man sat on a throne of lawn chairs staked 20 foot in the air. He was the clan leader known as Keyllel. He was a sad little man who despite the size of his harem had never had sex and therefore never had children. This was because his penis was so small his body had deemed it a vestigial limb and decided to eventually stop giving it blood so it soon fell off. This was soon going to change for him as he has the world’s largest penis in his very monolith. He had his guard drag Francesca into the surgery room and to get them both prepared. They quickly strapped her into a chair and began to saw away at her penis. Using all the power she could muster she cock slapped both guards and ripped herself from the restraints. She quickly sewed up the 1-inch incision and began to track Keyllel. She found him and stabbed the knife into his throat. She felt pitiful for him with his being a virgin and all so as he bled out she fucked his ass hole and creamed him all she could before he died cum filled and happy. She ran outside to see a slave revolt happening lead by Joseph. She joined the battle yet it was basically over as those loyal to Keyllel had been locked up or killed. With no leader and no slaves stepping up, they made Joseph their leader. He gladly excepted as this was an incredible opportunity. He decided to free everyone including the harem but 12 or so of them decided to stay with him. He would of course escort Francesca and her slave to Obama but after that, he would return. But that wasn’t for another few days when they could cross the river so, for now, they waited and partied. During this period many men tried, failed, and lost their minds to Francesca until she had 6 more in her harem. Then she met the Chrissling. He was a small man who had always been made fun of. Instead of arms, he had six inch long nubs with pussies on them yet he had a normal sized dick on his crotch. He told his life long story of sadness to her about how he had been raped countless times. She took pity on him and decided to bring him to Obama where he could get robotic limbs. As this chapter comes to a close we need another sex scene so I must dive into the Chrisling’s past. There he was a 16-year-old boy going to school in one of the nice towns in the wasteland. As he went to the bathroom 4 boys followed him in. They ripped him from his wheelchair and held him down. They all at once fucked his holes over and over again until he was dripping with cum.


	5. I'm writing this because I legally have to due to a contract

Part 5: I'm writing this because I legally have to due to a contract

Joseph called everyone to order to prepare for the drive ahead. Francesca and her harem climed into one of the unclaimed boats. Some of her concubines began to suck her massive cock as a large commotion was heard outside. As she rose to see what was happening the boat shot forward. She climbed to the top deck and saw the horror before her. The pyramid was burning and most people with it. The only boats to escape was her's, the main rig with Joseph and 2 weaponized interceptors. Shooting from the flames came those loyal to the dead one…  
2 Days Later

The tanks began to run dry as the land of Obama drew closer and closer. Everyone knew they would have to fight or it would be the end. They allowed the loyal to catch up as the interceptors readied themselves. They began to unload shells onto the loyal as a few fell away. But one came up fast. The strongest fastest car in the bunch. Driving it was the new leader to the loyal park-eede. He destroyed both interceptors and set his sights on Francesca's. Joseph jumped onto her ship to try and save it. He stood on the back, gun in hand and as he got ready to shoot he dropped the gun. He turned to run but he was harpooned thought his right lung and ripped off the ship. He hit the main rig and caused its demise. All that was left was Francesca's and it wasn't doing too good. She got to the controls and rammed into his car. The two crashed and She was knocked out. Francesca awoke surrounded by the corpses of her harem. She stood and walked over to park-eede. He stood up and pulled out a knife. He chased her trying to slit the throat of the slut. All she wanted was to live as she saw green. The gates to Obama where there and salvation had arrived. Barry himself knew who was near so he waited at the boarder. He saw her coming and screamed for the gate to be opened. He also saw park-eede and screamed for the missiles to be launched. His legs were blown off as Francesca was safe in Obama.  
The New White House: Atlantis.

Park-eede was strapped against the wall in the basement of the white house. His 3 inch dick was getting rod after rod shoved into the side of his penis as Obama lubed up his robo cock. 

The End


	6. EXtwa OwO

Yes dump more acid on my body hunghhhh. These wowds came out of hew mouth as she squiwted fwom the gwowious pain. Joseph stood ovew hew with his 1-inch cock fuwwy ewect. He had wun out of extwa extwa smaww condoms an houw befowe but he didn’t cawe, he was pwanning on going aww night. He stawted to massage his swowwen bawws as he wooked fow his bad dwagon bwand cock sheath as without he couwd nevew satisfy a woman ow man. He pushed into fwancesca’s stiww twembwing pussy as he cweamed evewy 5 seconds ow so. As he began to piston in and out he began to choke hew and stab wawge needwes into hew body. As he came fow the 14th time since he entewed hew he had to puww out as his cum was stawting to dwip into his own pussy. Aftew he wammed hew one mowe time he stawted to jab at hew with a smaww kitchen knife causing hew immense pweasuwe. Aftew she eventuawwy came the second time thewe was a change of owdew. She got up and put on a stwap-on. She made joeseph wean ovew as she put the 15-inch monstew into his viwgin boi pussy. He began to cum uncontwowwabwy as the wawge toy began to make him bweed. Aftew an houw of this, she stopped as thewe was too much bwood to continue. She picked him up by the dick and used hew othew hand to cawwy him by his jaw. She began to wawm and iwon as she swid a tway of ice cubes into his wosebudding asshowe. She cwasped the wed hot cock howdew ovew his dick and bawws as she finished putting in the ice cubes and made suwe they wouwd stay in by shoving a skywandews figuwe in his woose asshowe. She then stwung him up by putting a hook thwough his taint piewcing. As he hung theiw his scawding hot cum bounced off of the wed hot dick cage and feww onto his face. He quickwy wapped it up as he had the best tasting spunk he had evew tasted. As he enjoyed his pweasuwe fwancesca began to fiww a piwwowcase with diawy of a wimpy kids books. She began to waiw him with the sack of books. The physicaw pain of shawp edges and the emotionaw pain of jeff kinney's stowy of a young psychopath caused him so much pweasuwe. She eventuawwy hit him so hawd his piewcing wipped out and a chunk of his taint came with it. As he wies in a poow of his own bwood and cum fwancesca began to piss on his face. Then joseph's giwwfwiend wawked in on this. She scweamed “are you fucking serious? owo ” befowe being swammed ovew the head by a copy of rodwick ruwez. She soon woke up in a kinbaku stywe bondage tie. She then saw the howwow befowe hew. A bwood and shit covewed twee rex skywandew wie on the tabwe as joseph finished making mozzawewwa sticks. He wooked up and noticed she was awake and he pwesses a button on a smaww wemote. The smaww vibwatow against hew cwit whiwwed to wife. He wooked down at fwancesca's naked body and awound a baww gay he asked “ weady”? owo she nodded as he pouwed the stiww hot oiw onto hew. As it bubbwed off hew skin he waised hew by the wawge metaw hook stabbed thwough hew shouwdew. She was in ecstasy fwom these actions. His giwwfwiend couwd onwy stawe on in a pweasuwe fiwwed howwow. They vewy soon aww came and joseph’s giwwfwiend was gwad to wet this continue as this was one of the most howwific things she had evew seen. In hew eyes the wivawed the howocaust so awong as this nevew invowved hew she awwowed it to happen. End of pawt 1.


End file.
